paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flipflop
)}} |age = 23 |species = Spirit |energycolor = Red |boxcolor = Red |status = Possessing a Tool|host = Isabel Guerra|tool = Umbrella|friends = Isabel Guerra}} Flipflop is a tortoise spirit aiding Isabel Guerra starting from Chapter 5, after Isabel lost Eightfold during the events of Chapter 4. Appearance Flipflop is a green tortoise who constantly has his eyes closed and has an "urban youth" aesthetic. He wears his his old green shell backwards as a snapback hat since he outgrew it and uses a cardboard box as a replacement shell. The chest is designed like a tank top. Flipflop also wears a black garbage bag for pants, with the red loops acting as the pants' drawstrings. The box typically reads "Fragile" on one side and "This Side Up" on the other, but it changes to saying "Junk" later in Chapter 5. Personality Flipflop is rather bashful and awkward; during his first meeting with Isabel, he panics and falls over, calling for a do-over before flipping himself upright and formally introducing himself . He also has low self-esteem and implied abuse issues, as he panics and begs Isabel not to blast him when she reaches her hand out to him, then after he states his power he tells her to blast him . As Isabel leaves his spirit trance to resume snooping on Ms. Baxter, Flipflop tells her he'll try not to be a burden . Later on after proving to be essential to Isabel not being detected while escaping the teacher's office, Flipflop says he really didn't do anything . Background Flipflop has at least two "sworn brothers" with superior powers whom they trained with under a teacher. Flipflop tells Isabel near the end of the school day that Master Guerra gave his tool to her under the assumption that he was so useless that Isabel would be forced to rely more on her grandfather's techniques rather than on the help of a spirit. ''Paranatural'' Chapter 5 After losing the book containing her former partner, Isabel's grandfather offers her a red umbrella as a replacement tool the next morning. She accepts and brings her new tool with her to the school. Flipflop formally introduces himself as Isabel is on the hunt for the body-stealing spirit Hijack. After demonstrating his powers, Isabel tells the spirit that he can stay in her Tool (the umbrella) for as long as he wanted, to which he responds, "I'll..try not to be a burden." Isabel is nearly caught by Ms. Baxter while trying to escape her office. Pressed up against a door, Flipflop used his ability to flip the door, allowing her to bolt to safety with Mr. Spender. Flipflop remarks that he "didn't really do anything" when Isabel later compliments him on his deed. Isabel is able to put her new spirit's flipping abilities to good use during her battle with a Hijacked Mr. Spender, performing feats such as flipping the umbrella to catch his arm in a hold, flipping him so that he'd be vulnerable to Isaac's wind attack, and flipping herself upside-down so that her momentum would help Ed and Isaac throw Spender to the ground. After the battle concludes, Flipflop pulls Isabel into spirit trance again to congratulate her on her use of his abilities, but slips up by saying that she was nothing like "he" said she would be. Upon being told that she was OK with whatever he needed to tell her, Flipflop reveals that her grandfather gave him to her because he thought he was useless, and that he was a test and a lesson. Isabel responds to this by telling him that her grandfather didn't get her at all, and Flipflop exclaims that he wants to be able to understand her and promises to prove his worth if she keeps him around. Isabel tells Flipflop that they don't have anything to prove, and asks him to be friends with her. Relationships Hosts * Isabel Guerra- Flipflop is initially bashful and cautious around Isabel, panicking when she reaches her hand out and begging her not to blast him. As Isabel leaves his spirit trance for the first time he tells her he'll "try not to be a burden". Flipflop is later awed by Isabel's usage of his flipping power in the fight against a Hijacked Mr. Spender. After she says that her grandfather (or really anyone) doesn't understand her, Flipflop cries out that he really wants to and says that if she keeps him around, he'll promise to prove his worth to her. Isabel responds by gently setting her hand on his head (which Flipflop allows) and telling him that they don't have anything to prove, and asks for them to be friends. Other * Francisco Guerra- The Dojo master has a very low opinion on the tortoise spirit, proclaiming his power as useless. Flipflop tells Isabel late in Chapter 5 that he was given to Isabel because Francisco considered him to be so weak and useless that it would force her to rely on her spectral training instead of the powers of spirits. Abilities Flip-Flopping Flipflop's only demonstrated power as of yet is flipping objects, which it is first seen using on himself to prevent getting stuck on his back. The flip is instantaneous, meaning no form of spinning or twisting occurs; in one instant the target object is oriented one way, and the next instant it's flipped. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Flipflop's name is a portmanteau of 'flipping', 'hip-hop' and possibly the shoe 'flip-flop'. *Flipflop being a tortoise with the power to flip may be inspired by the idea that a tortoise on it's back would be stuck with no way to right itself. The ability to flip would be useful for this scenario, as shown in the above image. Gallery Official Artwork Flipflop_Twitter_Jan_13_2017.png|"FLIPFLOP" (Twitter post) Spirit Art- Isabel Spins Flipflop.png|Isabel merrily spins Flipflop around. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Sketch Page- Flipflop As Christmas Present.png|Flipflop dressed up for Christmas, with a red turtleneck and a present for a box. ("Sketches!", Oct 17 2017) Comic ) pnat-flipflop-flopflipped.png|Flipflop uses his flipping ability to right himself after falling over. ( ) Flipflop_Introduces_Himself.png|After an awkward start, Flipflop introduces himself to Isabel Guerra. ( ) Flipflop_Don't_Blast_Me.png|Flipflop panics and begs Isabel not to blast him when she reaches out to him, implying he's been hurt before. ( ) Flipflop_Brothers_And_Teacher.png|Flipflop mentions his brothers and teacher as surpassing him in power. ( ) Flipflop_Breakdancing.png|Flipflop shows off his breakdancing skills to Isabel. ( ) Flipflop_Isabel_And_Spender_On_Teamwork.png|After helping Isabel escape Ms. Baxter's office, Flipflop claims that he didn't really assist all that much. ( ) Flipflop_Praises_Isabel.png|Flipflop fawns over Isabel's creative usage of his powers used to help defeat a Hijacked Mr. Spender. ( ) Flipflop_Subway_Perception.png|In Flipflop's Heightened Perception, the school hallway looks like the inside of a subway. ( ) Isabel_Asks_For_Flipflop's_Friendship.png|Isabel tells Flipflop that they don't have to prove themselves to anyone and asks to be friends with him. ( ) }} References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tooled Up Spirits